Tu destino eres tú
by JoselinCastillo'Skywalker
Summary: Alena Hammond es una chica de una familia de régimen ranger, cuando ella se une a las fuerza del tiempo, sabía que podía cumplir con su sueño de ser ranger, pero lo que no esperaba era que una misión le hiciera conocer al amor de su vida llamado Wes Collins. (disculpen el mal resumen aquí, por cierto esta historia solo serán one shots de algunos capítulos de Time Force)
1. Alena Hammond

**Alena Hammond**

Es una chica de unos 18 años aproximadamente, de tez algo clara-morena, tiene el cabello largo y rizado casi afro, de color marrón ni tan oscuro ni tan claro, sus ojos son de color marrón claro, ella proviene del planeta KO35, pero se crio en la tierra cuando su madre murió, así que su padre la llevo a la tierra donde se crio con unos cuantos familiares para suerte de ella, lo bueno era que ellos eran sus primos favoritos Kyle Oliver, Mary Lee, Dan Johnson y Andrew Navarro, además ella es hija única, muy alegre, amistosa, divertida y muy tranquila. Ella es parte de la comunidad de la fuerza del tiempo quienes combaten a los villanos que intenten querer conquistar la tierra, ella se unió principalmente porque su familia provenía de una larga línea de defensores/héroes, entre ellos conocidos principalmente como Power rangers. En la comunidad conoció a sus mejores amigos Alex Tate, Jen Scott, Trip, Katie y Lucas, principalmente el primero había sido su primer amor platónico, él y ella habían salido unas cuantas veces, pero cuando un viaje a KO35 salió imprevisto, al regresar Alex y Jen estaban saliendo así que no se interpuso. Lo que no sabia ella era que una catástrofe que iba a ver en unas semanas haría que conozca a su verdadero amor, con el nombre de Wes Collins

 _****Unas semanas antes de la catástrofe de Ransik****_

 _Alena estaba en el sótano de su casa limpiando cuando de pronto un par de libros cayeron de una caja que accidentalmente empujo con la escoba, al ir a recogerlo, pudo ver en el suelo una foto volteada de las antiguas, frunciendo el ceño la volteo, pero al hacerlo al ver la foto sus ojos se agrandaron y dejando la escoba a un lado corrió arriba buscando a su padre, al encontrarlo en el jardín de atrás, en su silla de siempre, leyendo periódico corrió a el._

 _Alena: papa que significa esto –le tendió la foto_

 _Aiden: que pasa hija? –la miro extrañado_

 _Alena: mira lo que encontré en el sótano –le siguió tendiendo la foto más de cerca_

 _Aiden tomo la foto y miro para encontrase con algo que el había visto de niño y no le sorprendía, sonrío y miro a su hija que lo miraba confundida._

 _Alena: papa quien es esa chica, obviamente no soy yo –se coloco al costado de su papa viendo la foto también- no conozco a esas otras personas_

 _Aiden solo rio y Alena lo miro molesta_

 _Alena: papa!_

 _Aiden: está bien –levanto sus manos en defensa- ella es tu antepasada –Alena lo miro atenta- siéntate primero_

 _Alena asintió y se acomodó en la silla junto a él y se acercó para ver la foto._

 _Aiden: su nombre es Anabell Hammond –Alena lo miro sorprendida- ella tiene su apellido de madre, Amelia Hammond_

 _Alena: y porque no de su papa –frunció ceño_

 _Aiden: eso es porque su papa es de KO35 su nombre era Andros y era el ranger rojo del espacio_

 _Alena: wao enserio –sonrío emocionada le gustaba estas historia de su familia ranger- igual que mi primo de vuelta en KO35_

 _Aiden asintió mirándola y miro la foto._

 _Alena: y eso no explica porque somos idénticas_

 _Aiden suspiro y miro a su hija con melancolía al recordar el porque_

 _Aiden: tú eres una copia –Alena abrió la boca- como decirlo doppelganger, es debido a un hechizo que hizo la primera tu, hace miles de años me parece que antes de cristo incluso_

 _Alena miro impactada su papa._

 _Alena: ósea que solo soy un hechizo¡?_

 _Aiden: no, eres mi hija y aunque seas una copia de cara, tu naciste por causa de tu madre y mía no de magia surgiste –se cayo- bueno tal vez si pero una magia bonita –rio- jajaja_

 _Alena lo miro disgustada pero luego rio con su papa_

 _Alena: por cierto Anabell llego hacer un ranger?_

 _Aiden la miro asintiendo._

 _Aiden: fue la tercera mujer en ser Power ranger rojo que existio_

 _Alena: rojo! –exclamo sorprendida_

 _Aiden: bueno ella prefería llamarse la pirata roja, pero sus amigos la llamaban la ranger rojo pirata, ella no se creía un Power ranger porque los trajes que usaban ella y su equipo eran de piratas, ademas de que solo iban a la tierra por un tesoro, pero al final terminaron derrotando a un gran mal llamado la fuerza armada y mientras ella combatía en una de las peleas conoció al que sería su futuro esposo… quien también era ranger rojo y bueno también ya lo conocía, pero más o menos así lo volvió a ver_

 _Alena miro la foto ahí se encontraba Anabell junto a otros 9 chicos y una chica de tez afroamericana._

 _Alena: uno de ellos es su esposo?_

 _Aiden: si –asintió- mira ellos son –apunto al primero- es Casey Rhodes ranger rojo furia animal, luego a su lado esta Nick Russell ranger rojo Fuerza Mística al lado de el esta Conner Mcknight ranger rojo Dino Trueno y la chica afroamericana es Bonnie Baines ranger rojo escuadron Luminoso_ _al lado de ella es Anabell como ves ranger rojo Pirata espacial y al lado de ella esta Troy Burrows ranger rojo Megaforce al lado de el está Tyler Navarro ranger rojo Dino carga, siguiendo es Thomas Santos ranger rojo Buster, al lado de él se encuentra Brody Romero ranger rojo ninja de acero, al lado de el esta Mack Hartford ranger rojo overdrive y al lado de este Cole Evans._

 _Alena: oe una de mis primas es…_

 _Aiden: exacto es Samantha Evans -Alena sonrío- pero tienes tu primo llamado Joe Burrows –la sonrisa de Alena cayo- y un primo lejano llamado_

 _Alena: si ya se Fabricio Mcknight y ni olvidarme de Paris Hartford ella me debe un regalo de Paris_

 _Aiden: ya vez –rio-_

 _Alena: papa! Quien es mi tatarabuelo y sigue abuelos!_

 _Aiden: adivínalo y me dices –se paró de su silla- si la aciertas te digo y te recompenso con algo_

 _Alena: no es justo –resoplo- vamos papa_

 _Aiden: no señorita, por cierto tu primo Andros quería hablar contigo en la mañana_

 _Alena: porque no me dijiste! Papa el me iba a mandar la nueva versión del juego de pokemon_

 _Aiden: pues vee rápido a llamarlo por holograma, antes del almuerzo_

 _Alena: sii! NOS VEMOS PAPI! AVERIGUARE CON ANDROS QUIEN ES MI TATARA YA SABES!_

 _Alena corrió dentro de la casa mientras Aiden reía negando con la cabeza aun en el jardín, no podía creer que su hija no mirara la esquina de la foto, la firma de Anabell con su apellido de casada decía ahí, pero obviamente no diría nada y menos le devolvería la foto, así que se guardó la foto en la chaqueta para luego entrar a la casa a dormir un poco._


	2. Fuerza desde el futuro (one shots)

Mil años adelante en el tiempo reinaba la paz y la justicia gracias a la valerosa legión de la policía del tiempo, las calles han sido liberadas de todo criminal excepto uno. Ransik.

El general: Equipo A aseguren las salidas del blanco derecho, equipo B ayuden al equipo A cerquen el perímetro ahora!

Todos los reclutas del quipo A como B siguieron sus órdenes moviéndose por el lugar.

El Capitán: todas la unidades alerta en el perímetro de la guarida, necesitamos el despeje el área y que estén preparados para entrar en acción

Entonces Alena junto a su mejor amigo Lucas se posicionaron con sus pistolas lasers, para cuando Ransik saliera de la bodega estuvieran preparados para detenerlo de escapar.

El capitán: RODEEN EL LUGAR! LISTOS PARA CUANDO ORDENE EL ATAQUE

Katie: estoy lista capitán –dijo mientras caminaba junto a mas reclutas y Trip para posicionarse

El Capitán: Colóquense en posición para disparar al que salga –por micrófono siguió mandando

Mientras tanto dentro en la bodega Ransik prepara una máquina que tenía, encendiéndola mientras decía su malvado plan que no tenía mucho éxito en el futuro.

Ransik: si no puedo regir el presente… ENTONCES REGIRE EL PASADO –grito mientras apretaba sus puños extendidos

Cuando de pronto mientras hablaba por un lado apareció el ranger rojo de fuerza del tiempo caminando0 hacia el para así detenerlo. Pero Ransik al percatarse de su presencia volteo mientras el ranger rojo hablaba mientras presentaba su insignia de policía.

Alex: En nombre de fuerza del tiempo quedas arrestado!

Ransik: No sabes a lo que te enfrentas –dijo mirando con molestia al ranger rojo

Alex: No sabes a lo que te enfrentas Ransik

Ambos enemigos caminaron hacia a un lado lejos de la máquina para enfrentarse cara a cara, pronto iniciaron la lucha siendo Alex quien corriera hacia Ransik para que seguido este le envió una caja hacia el que Alex esquivo saltando encima de este cuando iba hacia el, pero pronto cayo cuando Ransik le dio una patada en el estómago golpeándose frente a la pared que estaba a su atrás, Ransik al ver esto aprovecho para deshacerse de él, pero Alex siguió en pie y luchando contra el malvado de Ransik. Fuera todos esperaban porque saliera Ransik para de tenerlo, de lejos se vio una motocicleta que en segundo llego hacia donde estaban las unidades policiacas.

El general: rodéenlos y estén listos para atacar!

Pronto la moto se estación, dejando a ver a una mujer joven, que tenía cara de preocupación mientras miraba la bodega rodeada frente a ella, al ver esto bajo rápidamente para caminar hacia el capitán de la operación.

Capitán: ustedes dos rodeen esa área –dijo apuntando a un lugar vacío, donde 2 reclutas fueron rápidamente a vigilar

Jen: Capitán –hizo su saludo- donde esta?

Capitán: adentro –apunto a la bodega donde esta volteo rápidamente a ver preocupada

Jena sitio en respuesta al capitán, para luego acercarse a la posición donde dos amigos suyos apuntaban con sus pistolas a la bodega Trip y Katie, Jen los imito sacando su pistola.

Jen: están bien? –pregunto viéndolos preocupada, estos le asintieron

Pronto de la nada la compuerta principal exploto frente a ellos votándolos hacia atrás por la fuerza de magnitud de la explosión. Todos al acabar ello se descubrieron y voltearon a ver la bodega.

Jen: Alex….

Pronto de lo profundo salió Alex con Ransik aprisionado en las muñecas caminando hacia afuera, todos al ver eso celebraron.

Jen: SI! LO LOGRO!

Alex: camina! –mando hacia el villano que caminaba hacia afuera con pesar

Entonces 3 reclutas se movieron corriendo a su posición para obtener a Ransik en custodia llevándoselo a rastras los 3.

Alex: poder fuera –mando mientras se des transformo de su traje rojo, y miraba como se llevaron a Ransik

El capitán al ver ello se acercó haciéndose paso por donde estaban Jen, Tripa y Katie.

Capitán: bien hecho Alex –dijo cuándo paro frente a este

Alex: gracias señor –le hizo el saludo en la frente- es el corazón de una máquina del tiempo –dijo enseñando la cosa extraña que traía en una mano y entregándosela- pudo a ver viajado a la época que hubiera querido

El capitán: eso hubiera sido un desastre

Alex: Bueno ya no ira a ningún lado por un largo tiempo

El capitán pronto le puso una mano en el hombro en orgullo para segundos retirarse, mientras atrás al lado de Jen, Tripa y Katie se abrasaban emocionados por el triunfo.

Capitán cuídense –dijo mientras pasaba al lado de Jen y le apretaba el nbraz0}

Cuando este se fue, Jen rápidamente corrió abrasar a Alex

Capitán: unidades despejen el área –grito a lo lejos

Alex la recibió con gusto, mientras atrás de ellos, Trip y Katie miraban como Alena y Lucas se acercan viendo felices también la escena de Jen y Alex abrasados., pronto ellos cuatro hicieron lo mismo entre ellos. Alena de lejos viendo a su otro mejor amigo le giño el ojo mientras Alex asentía hacia ella.

Juez: en el caso del pueblo contra Ransik, en consejo de jueces aun envela

Todas las personas en el congreso empezaron hablar, mientras unos reclutas tenían custodiado a Ransik. Alena quien estaba entre la multitud viendo la sentencia de Ransik se volteo hacia a Lucas que estaba sentado a su lado observando, haciendo que seguido Trip que estaba frente a ellos volteara a verlos.

Alena: que alegría Lucas –sonrió mientras tomaba a su mejor amigo casi hermano por los brazos- Ransik está atrapado –mientras ella hablaba Lucas empezó a negar cerrando los ojos-

Lucas: nada es seguro –le dijo serio

Un sonido pronto empezó a chillar y era el amigo búho robótico de Trip, que estaba al lado de él, llamado Circuit que estaba echado.

Circuit: Trip no puedo ver nada aquí, me puedes levantar!

Trip: por favor Circuit estas en una corte

Alena: vamos trip déjalo ver –Trip le miro con una ceja levantada- sino te va seguir molestando como ahora

Trip: está bien –dijo mientras levantaba a Circuit- esta bien

A lo lejos por los balcones dos personas conversaban sobre lo que pasaría después del veredicto de Ransik, fue cuando de pronto Alex le propuso matrimonio a Jen, esta aceptando obviamente emocionada, cuando de pronto el megáfono anuncio que los jueces habían llegado a un veredicto, haciendo que estos regresaran a la sala de congreso donde estaban todos. Al llegar fueron a sus lugares al frente, Jen al pasar donde estaban sus amigos y su prima levanto su mano señalando su anillo, tanto Alena como Katie se taparon las bocas para no gritar de emoción mientras Jen les sonreía emocionada y Trip como Lucas miraban felices.

El consejo: el consejo0 a llegado a un veredicto –dijeron desde sus hologramas, mientras la gente se paraba de su lugar- es la decisión de que el sentenciado es culpable de todos los cargos y sea sentenciado a la suspensión criogénica de por vida

Todo el mundo en esto Victorio la declaración del consejo, felices de que Ransik pague por todo y mientras esto pasaba, la hija de Ransik a lo lejos oculta le hizo una señal mientras salía del lugar, mientras se llevaban su padre este empezó a forcejear, tanto Jen como Alena se dieron cuenta ya este las miro. Minutos más tarde, empezaron alistar a Ransik para llevarlo a encerrar, todos los reclutas en sus puestos, Alena, Katie y Trip se montaron en la motos, mientras Lucas manejaría el camión que llevaría dentro a Ransik custodiado.

Capitán: confió en que llegaban a la prisión a Ransik como esta planeado –dijo frente a Jen

Jen: no hay problema señor –dijo volteándose para estar frente a el- cuente con nosotros

Ambos hicieron su señal en la frente para retirarse, Jen se puso en su posición.

Jen: ya es hora! –le aviso a Lucas para que maneje

Lucas: si! –asintió preparando el camión

Alena se prepararon y con sus amigos encendieron sus motos para avanzar delante de Lucas y monitorearlo, mientras este último encendía el camión siguiéndolos. Dentro del camión Jen iba al frente de Ransik sentada, observándolo seria, este solo sonreía.

Jen: no estaría sonriendo si estaría en tu futuro

Ransik: ah.. el futuro esta lleno de sorpresa,

Pronto el camión hizo un giro malo para detenerse, haciendo que Jen chocara su espalda contra la pared del camión, Ransik se empezó a reír mientras Jen miraba todo preocupada, pronto se paro para ver qué pasaba afuera.

Jen: lucas que sucede –dijo en el compartimento de voz del camión

Fuera Alena y Trip se bajaron de sus motos para correr hacia la mujer que los había echo parar, esta estaba tirada en toda la pista, ellos preocupados fueron a verla, mientras se quitaban los cascos.

Lucas: no estoy seguro… -dijo mientras veía a su amigos llegar a la mujer

Trip le hizo una señal a Lucas cuando voltearon a la mujer para ver su cara.

Alena: llamen a una ambulancia!

Pero mientras hacia esto la mano de aquella mujer empezó a brillar para convertirse en grandes garras. Cuando Alena y Trip voltearon a ver la mujer los ataco haciéndolos saltar hacia atrás.

Trip y Alena: AHhhh

Jen mientras tanto presentía algo, hacía que volvió a llamar a Lucas.

Jen: que sucede?

Afuera la mujer miro con maldad hacia Lucas.

Nadira: ustedes van a necesitar esa ambulancia –dijo mientras tiraba su capa y se presentaba como tal es al lado de los caídos

Pronto una luz parecio desde el cielo que hizo difícil la vista a lucas, viendo esta misma luz desde adentro Jen trato de volverse a comunicar con lucas, para saber lo que pasaba.

Narra Alena

En resumen de lo que paso en estos días, fue que Ransik escapo gracias a su hija, dejo mal herido al equipo pero el que sufrió más fue mi amigo Alex, me da mucha tristeza el murió por culpa de Ransik, me duele más allá que el dolor hacia la pérdida de un mejor amigo porque fue mi primer amor platónico, ya luego fuimos amigos y ahora como hermanos, me da mucha tristeza lo que ha pasado, bueno no solo a mi también a los chicos, más aun a Jen claro, y lo peor era que Ransik viajo al pasado para conquistarlo, así que tuvimos que tomar la decisión obvia de seguirlo al pasado específicamente llegando al 2001, Katie se iba quedar por si algo pasaba ya que viajamos sin autorización, así que los únicos que viajamos fuimos Jen, Trip, Lucas y obviamente yo. Pero tuvimos una mal llegada ya que todos quedamos inconscientes, pero poco apoco me recupere al escuchar una voz chillona gritar.

Circuit: DESPIERTEN DESPIERTEN! HAY UN DERRAME DE GASOLINA HAY QUE SALIR ENSEGUIDA

Empecé a pestañar los ojos, me sentía muy débil por el golpe al llegar y enzima quede pegada aun fierro que era lo único que me sostenía para seguir sentada, pero pronto sentí una mano qen mi hombro zarandeándome para despertar completamente.

TRIP: VAMONOS! VAMONOS! Vámonos DESPIERTA –dijo palmeando la mejilla de Jen ta que estaba desmaya a unos pasos míos sentada contra una pared de la nave- Va explotar la nave Jen! –dijo zarandeándola igual que a mí para que despierte- VAMONOS LUCAS DESPIERTA! –dijo corriendo a mi otro amigo que estaba en su silla desmayado- hay que salir de aquí ahora!

Voltee mi cabeza para ver a Jen mejor y vi que se sentó y gateo hacia un objeto del piso, parpadeando mejor para mejorar mi vista vi que era un maletín que tomo y corrió para afuera.

Trip: VAMONOS! VAMOSNOS! –grito chip cuando llego a mi lado de nuevo levantándome para salir

Entonces antes que la nave del tiempo explote salimos todos juntos corriendo fuera de ella, pude ver mientras corría que al lado de donde habíamos chocado había un mar, supuse entonces que estábamos varados en una playa. Al termino de mis pensamientos escuche una explosión atrás y entonces por el impulso todos salimos disparados hacia adelante chocando con el piso. Luego de que no se oyó nada me levante lo más rápido que pude viendo como el lugar donde habíamos chocado estaba en llamas, pronto escuche un gruñido de dolor, corrí hacia delante al ver a Trip que estaba intentado levantarse a unos pasos de mí al lado de Lucas, cuando llegue a su lado lo ayude a levantarse.

Alena: gracias le agradecí por a verme ayudado a salir de la nave, Trip solo me respondió asintiendo lentamente- casi éramos historia… -suspire pesadamente mirando todos los pedazos de la nave esparcidas por la arena rodeándonos

Circuit: si así es –dijo descendiendo de su vuelo parándose en la arena frente a nosotros- casi lo fuimos que suerte que mis circuitos no se dañaron en el choque y los desperté a tiempo

Lucas: en dónde estamos? –pregunto mirando todo el lugar

Mientras el decía esto vi de solayo como Jen corría hacia un lado para tomar la maleta que había sacado de la nave, pero luego observe con los demás a Circuit.

Circuit: yo les diré exactamente dónde están, en el noroeste de una ciudad llamada Silver Hills en el año 2001

Trip: WAO! –exclamo volteándose a mirarnos a todos asombrado

Alena: 2001! –exclame frunciendo el ceño- hay que volver!

Jen: no iremos a ningún lado! –dijo con la maleta en sus brazos mirando a todos- es nuestra culpa lo de Ransik –luego camino unos pasos hacia nosotros abriendo una maleta haciéndonos ver que dentro de esta habían unos objetos extraños- y no regresaremos hasta capturarlo –dio un paso hacia Lucas que estaba a un lado mío dándole uno de los objetos, luego avanzo hacia mi lado dándome uno, que observe curiosa y luego le dio uno a Trip

Trip: pero Jen! –dijo luego de dejar observar lo que le dio Jen dándose media vuelta para mirarla- ya nos venció en una ocasión

Jen: es verdad –luego volvió la vista sacando de la maleta el último objeto- pero fue después de obtener estos cronos dispositivos –enseño el que tenía y seguido lo puso en su muñeca que la verifico

ADN compatible –escuchamos todos

Lucas Trip y yo observamos nuestros cronos y nos míranos, Lucas asintió viendo que estamos de acuerdo con Jen también seguido seguimos los pasos de Jen con nuestros cronos.

ADN compatible –dijo verificándonos a los 3

Mire con asombro y alegría a mi crono que estaba en mi muñeca.

Alena: genial! –sonreí

Trip a mi lado empezó a reír de alegría, pero luego todos miramos al frente nuestro a Jen que estaba seria.

Jen: a trabajar! –asintió hacia nosotros

Narración:

Luego de media hora los 4 viajeros del tiempo llegaron a la ciudad caminando por ella en fila cada uno al lado del otro con Jen al mando y dirigiendo el paso a los otros 3, todo el mundo que los rodeaba los miraban extrañados por los trajes blanco que llevaban cada uno, unos pasos más dieron hasta que pararon.

Jen: deben estar por aquí –dijo mirando el lugar, los otros 3 la miraron- modalidad escan –mando y todos se pusieron sus rastreadores a funcionar buscando a Ransik o a su hija

A los 4 le aparecieron unos lentes de observación futurista poniéndose en un círculo de espaldas a cada uno observando el perímetro mientras la gente los observaba en asombro.

Jen: ya es tiempo!

Pronto al mando de Jen los 4 se separaron por distintos lado al contrario de cada uno para buscar.

Lucas: no hay nada anormal aquí Jen –aviso desde su posición

Siguieron observando sin ningún resultado, hasta que Alena se fue más allá de todos ellos, sin embargo caminando distraída por los lentes choco contra alguien por un lado de su cadera, se detuvo para observar a un hombre que iba sentado en una moto se reincorporaba, había chocado contra su cabeza.

Alena: hay –exclamo dando unos pasos atrás mientras observaba al hombre- disculpa

Wes: disculpa tu –dijo observándola desde el espacio que tenía por los ojos del casco de la moto, para seguido girar su cabeza y arrancar e irse del lugar

Alena se quedó un poco en shock por la voz del hombre un poco conocida, regreso la mirada por donde sabia que estaban sus amigos para luego de un segundo regresarla para ver como el hombre se iba en su moto, entonces al ver que ya no estaba en su vista se dio media vuelta para volver con los demás. Minutos más tarde Trip capto una señal alienígena, avisando se dio cuenta que todos lo habían notado y ahora se dirigían al punto de la conmoción. Mientras que por otro lado la hija de Ransik Nadira salía de robar una joyería con otros mostros.

Monstro: Nadira eres divina!

Nadira: lo sé –sonrió- pero puedes recordármelo cada vez que quieras –dijo sonriendo mientras miraba sus joyas robadas

Pronto de lejos llegaron los 4 viajeros pasando entre la gente asustada que salía del lugar en caos.

Jen: deben ocultarse! –corrió mientras empujaba a la gente fuera del lugar lejos de Nadira- DETENGANZE –dijo cuando llegaron frente a Nadira y los otros villanos- SE ACABARON LAS COMPRAS NADIRA! –dijo apuntándola con el ceño fruncido-

Nadira: ustedes –dijo mirándolos- aquí!?

Jen: y esta vez no vas a poder correr

Nadira: jajaja –rio- no tengo intención de salir corriendo

Jen: chicos listos! -dijo levantando su brazo dejando ver en su muñeca su crono

El restos a sus lados hicieron lo mismo.

Todos: FUERZA, FUERZA DEL TIEMPO –todos apretaron un botón en su crono

Intentaron transformarse pero no ocurrió nada, Nadira por su lado rio por lo bajo

Monstruo: Uhh quien podrá asustarnos

Lucas: porque no funciona –dijo después de volver a pulsar el botón

Jen lo miro con la boca un poco abierta sin saber que pasaba

Jen: no lo se –miro a sus amigos-

Nadira: -empezó a reír- huy valla eso fue muy impresionante, NO! –todos la miramos algo asustados- Cyclobots ataquen!

Los 4 de ellos empezaron a pelear contra los robots que Nadira les había enviado para acabarlos, Lucas fue el primero en dar lucha seguido fue Jen, luego Alena que empezó a dar patadas y golpes contra los Cyclobots y también bloquear sus ataques en su modo civil, agradecía por dentro todas esa clases intensas de Karate que su padre le había hecho tomar desde muy niña tanto en la tierra como también en su planeta natal KO35, finalmente se unió Trip golpeando a los Cyclobots también, pero al Jen irse quedaron en desventaja y empezaron a tomarlos de rehenes a cada uno, cuando escucharon grito, Alena empezó a usar su telequinesis viendo que Jen necesitaba ayuda porque Nadira le estaba dando una paliza, ella intento comunicarse con Jen pero esta no le dejo, Lucas al ver su rostro hablo.

Lucas: SI JEN ESTA EN PROBLEMAS AYUDALA ALENA! –Alena lo miro sorprendida- SE QUE LA VISTE TELEPATICAMENTE AYUDALA ESTAREMOS BIEN –dijo intentando liberarse

Alena entonces de en una patada voladora que aprendió de la academia Lee en la tierra la ayudo a salir de la prisión que la tenía los Cyclobots, miro a los otros dos que asintieron asi ella.

Trip: VE ALE NOSOTROS LUEGO VAMOS –intento darle una sonrisa

Alena entonces asintió con algo de duda y corrió hacia la dirección donde tanto Jen como Nadira habían ido. Más allá de todos Jen peleaba contra Nadira dentro de un edificio.

Nadira: ven! ven! –dijo provocándola

La pelea entre Nadira y Jen era intensa, iban pares hasta que de una patada Nadira envio lejos contra unas sillas a Jen para lastimarla, haciéndola perder el combate para que luego de unos segundos unos Cyclobots la tomaran de rehén, Alena justo llegaba desde las escaleras.

Nadira: quiero que la destruyan! –mando delante de ellos

Alena: NO LO HARAN! –grito corriendo fuera de las escaleras a unos pasos de Nadira

Nadira: oh ahora eres tu –miro molesta a la morena- que molestia

Alena: pagaras por lo que le hiciste a Jen –frunció el ceño corriendo hacia Nadira

Nadira: pues veremos quién gana –rio bloqueando el golpe de Alena

Jen: ALE TEN CUIDADO –grito tratando de liberarse

Pronto una pelea empezó Alena contra Nadira que fue más intenso que con Jen, cuando la morena intentaba golpearla Nadira rápidamente lo bloquea y lo mismo ocurría cuando era al revés, hasta que de pronto se escurrieron unos Cyclobots sin que se dé cuenta Alena detrás de ella.

Jen: ALENA CUIDADO! –grito preocupada

Pero antes de voltearse sintió un golpe atrás de ella y pronto uno en el estómago por parte de Nadira, un segundo después los otros Cyclobots tomaron de los brazos a Alena también.

Alena: eso no es justo…

Nadira: nada en esta vida es justo –rio y luego sonrió con malicia- ahora si quiero que las destruyan a las dos! –mando mirando a la morena

Luego se dio la vuelta para irse del lugar en un portal desapareciendo, Jen molesta trato de liberarse al ver lo que habían hecho con Alena, la morena le siguió los pasos solo para que ambas recibieran una patada en el estómago por los Cyclobots que las empujaron contra una pared que había detrás de ellas ambas miraron a los robots que las apuntaban con sus armas ellas con impotencia esperaron su golpe, pero de repente se oyó un ruido a lo lejos de una moto. Ambas voltearon a un lado desde su derecha viendo a un hombre en dirección a toda velocidad a su lugar en una moto, cuando llego de una patada de lado aun montando y manejando golpeo a los Cyclobots para alejarlos de las chicas, pronto viendo que estaban a un de pie, el hombre de chaqueta negra y polo rojo se bajó de su motocicleta para pelear contra él, lejos de la pelea Alena y Jen observaban al hombre con atención más la primera que lo reconoció del parque pues era la persona con quien había chocado antes.

Jen: debemos ayudarlo –dijo queriendo ir a la lucha- y alejarlo

Alena: espera Jen –la detuvo poniendo una mano en su hombro

Jen: acaso lo conoces? quien es ese tipo Alena? –pregunto frunciendo el ceño a la morena atrás de ella

Alena: es el tipo con quien choque en el parque mientras investigaba, esperemos a ver qué hace, te lo digo porque su voz se me hizo muy conocida –Jen frunció el ceño- solo esperemos

Jen: no Alena, una vez terminada la pelea nos vamos por Trip y Lucas de acuerdo? Y eso es una orden

Alena asintió suspirando derrotada

Pronto el hombre de una pata y una voltereta contra el piso a los Cyclobots los derroto dejándolos en el piso, seguido se dio la vuelta respirando con un poco de dificultad por la lucha y camino hacia las dos chicas paradas por delante de él, ambas caminaron de frente queriendo pasar por un lado de el, pero por desgracia la única que pudo hacerlo fue Jen ya que el hombre había detenido a Alena, viendo que alguien faltaba a su lado Jen se dio la vuelta viendo que el hombre había detenido a su amiga para hablarle, al ver eso simplemente resoplo irritada y se cruzó de brazos para esperarla.

Wes: te lastimo? –pregunto tomándola por los antebrazos para que no siguiera caminando

Alena: hay… -suspiro al sentir que el hombre la había detenido

Pronto el hombre la soltó para poder sacarse el casco que aun llevaba con el sobre su cabeza, Alena suspiro esperando a que hablara pero cuando él se sacó todo el casco al verlo sus ojos se ampliaron en total asombro mientras su boca se abría ligeramente impactada.

Wes: que fue todo eso? –pregunto dejando a un lado su casco para luego mirarla

Alena simplemente llevo sus manos a su boca para no romper a llorar, era idéntico a Alex su mejor amigo y amor platónico, entonces sin poder parar más empezó a sollozar mirándolo

Wes: que te pasa no soy un fantasma –sonrió de lado

Alena con los ojos llorosos aparto las manos de su boca para girar su rostro aun lado para ver a Jen que estaba parada a unos pasos lejos de ella que estaba igual mirando al hombre que era idéntico a Alex, un segundo más tarde la morena volvió su atención al hombre rubio parado frente a ella.

Alena: yo….

El hombre aun la seguía mirando algo preocupado, puesto que esa chica era la misma que había visto anteriormente en el parque, ella le había dado curiosidad y ahora al volverla a ver y verla así con los ojos llorosos delante de él le causaba una extraña sensación que le daba una punzada a su corazón. Pronto se escucharon unos pasos a su dirección donde se encontraban, eran Jen Trip y Lucas.

Lucas: Alena estas bien –corrió hasta ponerse al costado de su amiga y poniendo una mano en su hombro preocupado mientras esta seguía viendo al hombre frente a ella

Hasta que de pronto se volteo hacia el hombre para gritarle, pero no pudo hacerlo ya que al verlo sus ojos casi se salían de su rostro impactado.

Lucas: es increíble…

Trip que se había volteado miro al hombre asombrado y empezó a reír.

Trip: valla! –sonrió

Jen que estaba a un lado de ellos se empezó a limpiar las lágrimas del rostro aun viendo al hombre impactada.

Wes: qué? –exclamo viendo a las personas delante de el extrañado y confundido

Alena en un impulso dio un paso adelante de el hombre y lo tomo de las mejillas.

Alena: es igual a Alex –sonrió mientras que el chico delante de ella la miro con los ojos amplios

Pronto el chico de camisa roja intento separarse de ella mientras tomaba sus manos lejos de su rostro cuando empezó a sentir calentura en sus mejillas, pues se había sorprendido e impactado cuando ella lo tomo desprevenido además de a ver sentido una corriente eléctrica cuando lo toco.

Wes: oe quien es Alex? –pregunto aun sin soltar sus manos mientras la miraba sonriente para ocultar el hecho de que se sonrojo cuando lo había tomado de las mejillas

Alena entonces se sonrojo por su sonrisa cuando de pronto sintió una mano que la tomo de un brazo

Jen: eh nadie! –dijo apresuradamente alejando a Alena de el- gracias por ayudarnos pero ya todo está bien verdad? –miro de solayo a la morena

Alena: si –asintió aun sonrojada

Wes: eh… bueno! Fue un placer pero… tengo que irme –dijo mirándolos mientras tomaba del piso su casco- Adiós! –dijo mirando por última vez a Alena y dándole una sonrisa de lado mientras se daba la vuelta para irse en su moto

Alena: pero…. –quiso dar un paso adelante pero alguien la detuvo del brazo

Jen: no –dijo volviéndola a su lugar

Los cuatro de ellos vieron como el hombre puso en marcha su moto y se alejó de ellos montándola. Alena suspiro junto sus manos aun recordando como el las había tomado y no las había soltado hasta que Jen los separo, Lucas que estaba a su lado la miro curioso y luego de vuelta a la moto que se alejaba. Pronto los 4 de ellos se dirigieron de regreso para hablar con Circuit y cuando llegaron se sentaron a charlar menos Jen que estaba parada con los brazos cruzados.

Circuit: Amigos ya descubrí el problema –miro a los cuatro- parece que el crono dispositivo es la clave de los demás

Trip: así que mientras nadie mute con el –se levantó desde donde estaba sentado junto a Alena- los demás no podrán ser activados –se detuvo frente a Jen- pero esta codificado con el ADN de Alex, hay que encontrar a alguien que tenga el adn igual al de Alex

Alena: oigan.. –la miraron- y que hay del chico de la motocicleta –hablo mirando a los otros tres- vieron lo mucho que se parecía a Alex –volteo a mirar a Jen

Jen: no! -miro Alena- no creo que sea buena idea -miro a los otro dos

Lucas: puede ser la única alternativa Jen –dijo apoyando la idea de su mejor amiga

Jen los miro tratando de convencerlos de lo contrario pero no paso, así que se mantuvo callada. Luego de una charla larga entre los cuatro por fin deshicieron algo ir a buscar al chico, Jen se ofreció diciendo que deben quedarse, pero en su lugar Alena se paro y le dijo que ella lo haría con su permiso o no porque sabía que le afectaba un poco por el parecido con Alex, hubo una pequeña discusión hasta que quedo en que ambas irían, en parte porque Jen sabía que si se deprimía o algo Alena estaría ahí y se haría la fuerte y aparte de que sabía que si el chico se negaba ayudarlos ella tenía a la morena para convencerlo, sabía que al chico rubio le había gustado su amiga, y aunque fuera egoísta de tratar de convérselo con ella lo haría con tal de proteger al mundo y no hacer en vano la muerte de Alex. Jen entonces se puso a buscar la dirección del chico hasta que dieron con esta, y ambas fueron a la mansión donde al llegar las hicieron esperar sentadas en una sala.

Jen: sabes… tú le gustas –se volteo a ver a la morena que la miro con los ojos en grande iba hablar pero la interrumpió- no digas lo contrario vi cuando el te vio fue la misma expresión que tuvo Alex cuando nos conocimos al verme…

Alena: Jen yo…

Jen: no digas nada –le sonrió de lado- aunque él se parezca a Alex no es Alex, es otro chico y si le gustas o no, yo no tengo problema con ello, él no es mi Alex, Alena así que no te preocupes si a ti también te gusto –Alena abrió la boca- y no te culparía si te gusta –Alena se sonrojo- parece que tenemos los mismos gustos –apoyo un brazo en un hombro de la morena- yo sé que te gusta –Alena negó- claro que si, vi que te sonrojaste cuando te sonrió

Alena iba contestar cuando de pronto la puerta al lado de ellas se abrió y de ahí salió el chico vestido de forma elegante, con una camisa azul pantalones de terno crema un chaleco de franela negro junto a una corbata de rayas color rojo y unos zapatos marrón oscuro elegantes, el paso de largo cuando de pronto volteo el rostro y paro cuando vio a la morena junto a la otra chica que tenía el cabello amarrado en una cola, ambas se pararon cuando las vio y su mayordomo que iba atrás de el con sus chaquetas se paró atrás de él.

Wes: y ellas que hacen aquí? –pregunto a su mayordomo mientras miraba a las chicas caminar hacia el

Mayordomo: lo están esperando, dicen que es algo muy importante

Wes: mmm –asintió y miro hacia Alena dándole una sonrisa de lado

Wes iba a caminar hacia Alena con los brazos en los bolsillos cuando de pronto una voz hablo e hizo que se detuviera, del pasillo salió un hombre mayor vestido en un terno negro elegante.

Papa de Wes: no vas a llegar tarde verdad –paso por su lado- sabes que odio la impuntualidad mm

Wes suspiro y lo siguió hasta estar atrás de él, quien recibía su abrigo de una sirvienta.

Wes: de hecho papa –se paró frente a el, mientras junto sus manos- no iré

Anabel dio unos pasos hacia delante para ver que sucedía mientras Jen se volvió a sentar haciendo que su presencia pasara desapercibida para el papa de Wes y el resto. Wes pensó en algo rápido cuando su papa lo miro serio, este volteo el rostro mirando Alena y en un segundo volvió a mirar a su papa.

Wes: tengo una cita –dijo elevando su mano para girarse y que su papa viera Alena

Papa de Wes: una cita?

Wes: si –dijo acercándose a la morena y tomándola con un brazo por los hombros y la otra de las manos, para acercarla a su papa- es mi amiga…

Alena: am –miro a Wes que le sonrió y luego volteo al papa de el- soy Alena –asintió sonriendo de lado

El papa de del chico la miro de arriba abajo varias veces por la ropa extraña que traía, mientras Alena lo miro un poco nerviosa y con la boca un poco abierta.

Papa de Wes: es un placer –la miro con una sonrisa amarga y luego se dio cuenta de la presencia de Jen

Wes: siempre me has dicho que cumpla mis compromisos –Alena lo miro- y yo le dije a Alena y a su hermana... -miro a la morena con cuestión

Alena: Jen –lo miro alzando las cejas

Wes: que saldría con ella y su hermana Jen vino asegurarse de mi palabra como vez

El papa de Wes asintió mirándolos, Alena haciendo lo mismo hacia el hombre mayor junto con Jen, mientras Wes miro a la morena sonriendo nervioso

Wes: nos vamos –la tomo de la mano- ven Jen

Alena lo miro abriendo la boca mientras Jen se paró para seguirlos, mientras pasaron por el lado del papa del chico, Wes se llevó Alena por la puerta mientras Jen asentía por última vez al hombre mayor, una vez que las chicas estaban a fuera Wes se despidió de su papa.

Wes: adiós!.

Al salir siguieron caminando lejos de la mansión Wes a un no había soltado la mano de Alena, así que Jen a pesar de la tristeza que sentía por dentro ya que el hombre le recordaba a Alex, sonrió de lado mirando a la pareja delante de ella.

Wes: por cierto mi nombre es Wes –susurro hacia la morena quien lo miro- Wes Collins

Alena: un gusto –sonrió de lado sonrojada- como ya sabes soy Alena

Wes: Alena es un bonito nombre sabes –volvió a sonreír- nunca lo olvidare

Alena lo miro sorprendida ante su coqueteo, pero ese momento termino cuando llegaron frente a la moto de wes, este le soltó la mano, haciendo que ambos dejaran de sentir las chispas que habían sentido cuando las tenían juntas, por ello Wes camino con el ceño fruncido hacia su moto hasta parar.

Wes: -suspiro- gracias estamos a mano –dijo mirando hacia Jen y luego miro a Alena- salimos?

Alena: -se sonrojo- que?

Vieron como el chico se subió a su moto y tomo de un lado su casco

Alena: un segundo queremos hablar contigo

Jen: exacto, así que escúchanos

Wes: no tienen que agradecerme otra vez, de hecho fue divertido –sonrió hacia las dos- pero contigo si estaba hablando enserio lo de la cita –le sonrió a la morena- súbete, conozco un gran lugar donde podemos ir los dos juntos

Iba a tomar sus llaves pero Jen tomo las llaves primero antes, que estaban delante de el en su moto.

Wes: oe dame eso

Jen: no lo voy hacer hasta que me escuches –negó- mira no vinimos a darte las gracias

Alena: nosotras vinimos a pedirte ayuda

Wes: cómo? -Sonrió mirándola- y de qué tipo?

Jen miro a Alena que asintió hacia ella, pronto ella saco el crono del ranger rojo para seguido tratar de colocárselo al chico en la muñeca.

Jen: quiero que te pongas ese dispositivo y la actives

Wes rápidamente se alejó de ella con las manos en alto

Wes: oeoeoe –la miro alzando una ceja- tranquila –sonrió- que es ese aparato? –la miro esta vez serio

Jen: si te lo dijera no me creerías –dijo enseñándole el crono en la mano

Alena: -suspiro- pero es totalmente cierto

Wes: mm –se cruzó de brazos mirando Alena y un segundo más tarde el asintió y miro hacia Jen atento- dime

Alena le dio una sonrisa a Jen quien la miro reconfortada por su apoyo.

Jen: de acuerdo –suspiro y se dio media vuelta- mis amigos y yo venimos del año 3000, tratamos de recapturar a una banda de mutantes que escapo por el tiempo para llevarlos de regreso –respiro hondo y se dio media vuelta para mirarlo- creemos que eres el único que podría, activar los dispositivos para vencerlos

Wes miro incrédulo a Jen y luego miro Alena que lo miraba curiosa por su respuesta, el simplemente aparto la mirada hacia un lado sonriendo.

Wes: te creo está bien –asintió, a esto Jen sonrió y Alena lo miro sorprendida por su respuesta puesto que se oía como una locura para alguien del siglo 21- te creo que estás loca –subió sus manos en defensa- ahora dame mis llames, rápido –extendió su mano hacia ella para que se las diera

Jen enojada se las tiro y Wes las cogió rápidamente.

Jen: sabía que jamás nos ayudarías! Tú y él nunca se parecerán –lo señalo- vámonos Alena

Jen se dio media vuelta para alejarse, mientras Alena la miro con tristeza y miro al chico que la miro sin decir nada algo apenado, suspirando la morena siguió a la chica con una coleta, hasta que sus dispositivos sonaron, Jen paro atendiendo, ambas vieron que era una llamada de Trip cuando su holograma de el apareció en la muñeca de Jen, a lo lejos Wes pudo ver algo y curioso desde lejos miro.

Trip: Jen Alena, Ransik está atacando la ciudad, las necesitamos

Jen: ya vamos en camino –miro a Alena y ambas asintieron a Trip para cortar así la llamada

Ambas chicas corrieron rápido para ponerse al día con sus otros amigos, mientras Wes las miraba de lejos, pronto llegaron al centro de la ciudad encontrándose con los otros y pararon al tenerse frente a frente, ellos asintieron hacia ellas.

Trip: Jen hablaste con él?

Jen: si pero fue inútil –miro de solayo a Alena y luego a los otros molesta-

Lucas: entonces lo haremos solos

Jen asintió

Jen: ya es hora

Los cuatro corrieron hacia donde estaban los villanos para detenerlos, cuando llegaron frente a estos se pararon frente a ellos deteniéndoles el paso.

Jen: se acabó la fiesta –saco su insignia enfrente de Ransik- fuerza del tiempo, estas arrestado Ransik

Ransik: o vamos linda –camino- después de lo que le paso a su amigo, me impresiona que hayan tenido el valor de seguirme – pronto se apoyo en un roca y choco un puño contra su rodilla derecha y de ahí saco una espada que le causaba dolor y con esta les disparo un rayo a los chicos- hahahahaha

Los cuatros chicos salieron disparados por el ataque y cayeron contra el suelo lastimados,

Ransik: Estas molesta por el repentino final de tu prometido –tomo a Jen del brazo para levantarla mientras esta lo alejaba- su destino será parecido al tuyo

Alena: no! –se levantó como pudo y fue contra Ransik

Ransik: eso crees niña –boto a Jen a un lado que cayó al suelo y detuvo el golpe de la morena- pues ya que te ofreces voluntariamente tu sufrirás principalmente –la tomo del brazo y la boto por el aire

Alena: ahhhhh

Alena pronto sintió que caía, que iba ser horrible su muerte, pero cuando esperaba el golpe no llego, puesto que alguien la había cogido al estilo nupcial antes de chocar contra el suelo, al caer sintió un pecho atrás de ella, volteo a ver a su salvador y se encontró con Wes quien le sonrió.

Wes: puedo ayudar todavía?

Alena lo miro sorprendida, hasta que escucharon varios pasos, el resto del grupo se acercó hacia ellos corriendo para ver cómo estaba Alena, al mismo tiempo los dos chicos se levantaron.

Alena: Jen él va ayudar –miro a la chica de coleta- verdad? –miro a Wes

Wes: si, Alena tiene razón cooperare

Jen sonrío de lado y saco de su chaqueta el crono del ranger rojo, extendiéndoselo.

Jen: es tuyo

Wes: wau –dijo mientras tomaba el crono y se lo colocaba en la muñeca, pronto el dispositivo lo escaneo con reflejos rojos-

ADN confirmado –sonó una voz en la muñeca de Wes

Pronto los cinco se pusieron en un círculo extendiendo sus brazos donde tenían sus dispositivos juntándolos delante de cada uno. Pronto hicieron una marcha todos juntos hacia el frente de nuevo donde estaban Ransik y los otros villanos, Nadira vio a Wes y dio unos pasos.

Nadira: que no te deshiciste de el papi

Ransik: te destruí una vez –dijo apuntando hacia Wes- y te juro que volveré hacerlo –apretó un puño

Wes: de que está hablando? –pregunto a Jen que estaba a su lado y luego extendió la cabeza para mirar Alena que estaba al otro lado de Jen pero ella miraba hacia Ransik frunciendo el ceño molesta

Jen: eso no te importa –dijo con pesar- LISTOS –extendió su brazo y lo doblo en el pecho

Todos: listos –la imitaron

Jen dio un paso más delante de ellos.

Todos: FUERZA! FUERZA EN EL TIEMPO! -hicieron una pose dando un paso adelante mientras apretaban un botón en sus morphers, pronto todos ellos estaban en unos trajes y tenían unos cascos en sus cabezas y cada uno eran de un color diferente

Wes: wao me dijiste la verdad no puedo creerlo! –se tocó el casco rojo

Lucas: asombroso –dijo viéndose, era de color azul

Alena: fantástico! –sonrío dentro de su casco- amarillo mi color favorito

Trip: si! genial

Jen: adelante! –se puso en pose de batalla

Ransik: rangers fuerza del tiempo –apretó un puño delante de ellos mirándolos

Jen dio un paso al frente.

Jen: esta vez no escaparas Ransik!

Ransik: ja! Eso lo vamos a ver! CYCLOBOTS! –mando

Todos se cubrieron de los ataquen menos Wes quien era nuevo en eso, así que confundido miro a los otros, mas enfrentándose a la ranger amarillo que sabía que era la chica que le gustaba.

Alena: no te preocupes tu traje te protege -lo miro a través de su casco amarrillo

Wes: esto se pone mejor –dijo levantándose del suelo

Circuit: -llego volando- que esperan usen sus armas!

Wes: buena idea –marco unos botones- aquí voy! Chrono Sabers rojo

Así todo el equipo uso su artesanal para combatir contra los Cyclobots, hasta que al ver todo Ransik escapo del lugar en un portal, Jen quiso ir tras el atacando a todos lo que estaba delante de ella, hasta que un mostro le detuvo el paso.

Gluto: te tengo!

Pronto todo estaban de vuelta en línea frente andina y el resto de villano.

Frax: creo que los superamos verdad?

Lucas: creo que necesitas contar eh!

Jen: vamos!

Jen ataco de un solo golpe a los villanos, para hacerlo explotar en el ataque, al pasar esto los ranger se voltearon en una pose.

Gluto: me duele quiero a mi mama! –dijo en el piso

Jen: ahora se rinden! –los señalo con su arma

Nadira: jamas! mi papi acabara con ustedes

Gluto: suficiente humillación por un día FRAX!

FRAX: TELENTRANSPORTACION

Entonces los 3 villanos escaparon.

Lucas: escaparon!

Jen: esto no ha acabado Ransik! –despotrico atrás de los otros

Wes: wuuuuu ME ENCANTA –alzo los brazos cuando dejo de abrazar a Trip y a Alena alegremente- esto!

Jen: listos! –miro a sus amigos

Ellos: si!

Ellos: PODER FUERA –se des transformaron

Wes esto fue increíble! –se volteo hacia ellos y luego apretó un botón para des transformarse también- fue algo fabuloso –exclamo alegre mirándolos, mientras Trip y Alena se acercaban a el- acabe con más de una docena de esos locos –miro a la morena y al chico de pelo verde emocionado-

Alena: si! –sonrío hacia el feliz

Trip: cierto!

Wes: y ustedes estuvieron increíbles! –le sonrío Alena- Alena estuviste más que espectacular allá hasta creo que derrotaste más que yo –Alena se sonrojo y Wes luego se volteo al resto- con cuantos acabaste Lucas? –pregunto caminando al chico cruzado de brazos frente a él y silbo cuando este solo lo miraba y rio ante la seriedad del chico y se alejó pero alguien lo detuvo

Jen: no es un juego -dijo frente a él con las manos en las caderas- Wes peleamos por nuestro futuro

Wes: oe! Ya cálmate solo digo que me muero por hacerlo de nuevo

Jen: no volverás hacerlo –dijo seria

Y de un movimiento tomando el brazo de Wes le quito su morpher.

Wes: oe –la miro frunciendo el ceño- Auch que sucede? –dijo sobándose la muñeca

Jen: queríamos que liberaras los dispositivos, y lo hiciste –camino lejos de el—ya no necesitamos tu ayuda –paro frente Alena

Alena la miro con suplica no entendiendo porque Jen hacia eso con Wes, la chica rosa simplemente la miro decidida para que se calle, pronto se volteo hacia Wes y el resto la siguió, el nuevo ranger rojo miro a todos más a Alena ya que si Jen hacia eso posiblemente ya no la volvería ver y mucho menos volvería hacer lo que hico hace minutos para salvar el mundo.

Wes: -negó con la cabeza apartando la miranda de Alena para ver a Jen algo molesto- como quieras –dijo y se alejó de ellos

Ya estando lejos vieron cómo se iba.

Lucas: pelea bien

Jen: podemos hacerlo sin el perfectamente –hablo decidida mirando a el ranger azul y luego se volteo caminando lejos

Lucas: eso espero..

Alena: Wes….


End file.
